From Motoki, With Love
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: It's Mamoru's birthday and he is being arkward about it. When Motoki finds out the one thing he wants it's up to him to get it for his friend Au
1. Prologue

A seven year old boy sat on a small cot bed in blue flannel pyjamas and holey navy blue socks on the second floor of Rose Orphanage. Many other children lay asleep on identical cot beds, in the same style clothing as him and for them it was mostly different. Many of them were adopted, their beds taken by new kids who would also be adopted within time but this boy.. This boy had the worst of luck.

He wasn't ugly and repulsive, he was far from it with tanned skin, the darkest ebony hair and midnight blue eyes that held so much depth that anyone who looked could drown in them, no he was the best looking child in that orphanage. His misfortune came from his lack of memory and withdrawn nature. He didn't understand things as easily as the other children, they had all their memories. He'd woken up one day in a hospital with no memory of anything that ever happened. He'd woken up to find himself in the body of a seven year old boy with dashing good looks but no clue as to who or where he was. He'd woken up to hard luck and found himself miserable for years.

It had been a year since he'd woken up that morning, 10th of August but he had no clue as to who he was yet. He'd taken the name Mamoru, it had been the only thing he actually knew about himself. There had been a card in his hand when he'd been found, it had read "To Mamoru, Happy Birthday and wishes for many more. Love Grandma". They'd put that day down as his birthday, nobody knew that that day actually was his birthday.

And so, the little boy know as Mamoru sat, completely withdrawn from the world around him that confused him, upset and cold on his birthday whilst no-one really cared

* * *

Author's notes:

This does get happier as it goes along, Poor little Mamo-chan, ni?. Anyways, I wrote this because it's that time of month, no no Not periods, Baka. Mamoru's birthday. I've read it's the 3rd and the 10th so I'm working for the 10th because that's my uncles birthday hehe

Me and My Baka will be abandoned till this is finished, sorry


	2. Chapter 1: Discovery

"So, Mamoru, what do you want for your birthday?" Furuhata Motoki smiled at his best friend, leaning casually over the counter but prepared to jump away if the man decided to give him a slap across the back of the head, Mamoru was quick at things like that."Hn" was his only answer from the raven haired man sat across from him. Motoki sighed, it had always been hared to get his friend to talk about that sort of thing, poor Mamoru had grown up in an orphanage and never celebrated any holiday.

"Aww, Come on man! You need to give me more then that" The blond sighed deeply at his friend, it was never easy to get an answer from Mamoru if he didn't want to answer, he was one of those stubborn people with unknown intelligence that played dumb around people but secretly were plotting to take over the world or something similar.. it was always the quiet ones...

"You know I don't celebrate my birthday.. I don't really know a specific date either" Mamoru looked back to the other with a frown then turned azure eyes back to the book before him "The complete works of Shakespeare". Motoki was sure he wouldn't know the word fun if it slapped him in the face.

"Mamoru, Please?"

"Please what, Motoki?"

"Me?" Motoki grinned for a moment before trying again "Please tell me what you want for your birthday"

"Motoki..." Mamoru set down his book, closing it silently "There is nothing that I want that anyone could get me. Just give me a cup of coffee and we'll call it even, ok?" He looked at his friend, slightly annoyed at the blonde's insistent attempts of trying to get him something. He really didn't like birthdays, they held no memories so there was no point him really celebrating them.

"But you get a cup of coffee every morning!" The blond whined, head dropping onto the counter for a moment as he let out a sigh. He straightened back up and reached for a cloth.. _'Dirtied the counter! must wipe, wipe, wipe away those germs!' _The blond quickly scrubbed at the counter where his forehead had been moments earlier while Mamoru sat back, a brow raised in concern. He made a mental note to take Motoki to the therapist some time, his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder was really taking the biscuit .

"Then give me a free cup of coffee and we're even" Mamoru smiled feeling it was a good compromise. Motoki however did not

"But you _ALWAYS _get a free cup of coffee on your birthday, Christmas and any other holiday for that matter"

"Then give me two?"

"Mamoru. What. Do. You. Want?" Motoki growled frustrated, biting out his words whilst Mamoru just blinked.

"Nothing... You... Can... Give... Me" Mamoru glared back as he spoke slowly, trying to get the point across.

"Mamoru"

"Motoki"

"Mamoru"

"Motoki"

"Mamoru"

"Motoki"

"Argh just tell me damn it!" Motoki slammed his fist against the counter, growling audibly at the raven haired man who was taking a sip from his abandoned coffee cup. The poor man, he should never have put it down, he should never have answered either because as he put it down he looked to the other and said "No". The blond snapped further and lunged forwards, grabbing his friend by his pink shirt and yanking him from his seat so he was bent over the counter. Mamoru found himself, for once, scared. Scared of Furuhata Motoki, the cute and loveable blond. Oh how the world had turned if Chiba Mamoru was for once scared.

"Mamoru, tell me now or you're banned" At this Mamoru opened his mouth to speak but a narrowing of Motoki's eyes told him to keep quiet. " No arcade means No Coffee, AND" He emphasised "No Odango", The thought of not having either of those things made the raven haired man slump, a slight whimper leaving him as the Blond set him back in his seat.

"So? Are you going to tell me or do I have to ban you?"

"Blackmailer.."

"Fine, if that's what you choose"

"No, No! I'll tell!"

"Good Boy" Motoki grinned and patted Mamoru on the head causing the raven haired man to blanch slightly, eyebrow raised. So he needed to talk to the therapist about that aswell. Looking around carefully, Mamoru saw that there was no Tsukino Usagi "Odango" around. It's not that he didn't want her around, far from it actually.. he just didn't want her to hear this. He'd had a thing for the sixteen year old for quite some time although being almost twenty himself, he didn't really think she'd like him, with the age difference and all, little did he know...

Leaning over the counter, he smiled at his friend, somewhat shyly , moving to whisper into his ear

"One thing..."

* * *

Author's notes:

Haha, Sorry.. Two chapters in one day for you all, Yay. I got off my lazy butt for once. Anyways, I've written the prologue and the first three chapters. I think there will be about six in total but that's just a guess. It's kind of a follow on from Mokoti's gift or at least similar themed I guess

Anyways, Enjoy! The muses all say Hi

Baka-Mu: Fool, I say Hello, not Hi.. Dear audience, I apologise for this fool and her writing if it Really really sucks then..Jase-mu bounces in and glomps Baka-mu grinning manically Jase!

Jase-Mu: Baka!

Duo-mu: That's Hee-mu's line

Hee-Mu: -Grabs a mallet and bonks the other Muses over the head- Bakas

Meg: I lo..-Hee-Mu hits Meg over the head-

Hee-Mu: Ok, that's enough of the crazyness for today folks, Enjoy and sleep well.. Please ignore the idiot muses and the strange writer. .She's suffering Van guy withdrawl.. you'll find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 2: Bunnyalikes in Cakes

Mamoru had left shortly after his talk with Motoki, rather embarrassed about having told his friend what he really wanted. Motoki had of course shouted something along the lines of "I knew it!" and everyone had turned around to see what the estranged blond was talking about. Only seeing him and another man, the Good looking, "quiet one" blushing. People flocked to the arcade for several reasons. Good food, great staff, Two cuties that always sat and talked at the front. Motoki, the cute blond who was sadly taken but known as the "Cute one" whom happened to work there, seemingly everyday. Then there was his dark haired friend who very few knew the name of, Mamoru "The quiet one" who was the essence of handsome. The latter man would always stop by in a morning for a cup of coffee, then again usually at about half past three when a certain young blond girl would come in, usually late from school after a detention.

"I know! I'll get you an Odango-a-like to jump out of a cake" Motoki grinned

"I'd notice the difference"

"Two Odango-a-like's jumping out of a cake?"

"That'd be one big cake"

"Fine, four Odango-a-like's jumping out of four cakes.. How's that?"

"Baka"

* * *

And now, Said blond odango bounced in, waving to a few people she'd met or spoken to from time to time as she made her way to the counter. Tsukino Usagi, also known as "Odango Atama" for her strange choice in hairstyle that portrayed spaghetti and meatballs. It was always up in two rounded buns, the rest of her hair would then fall from them in cute pigtails that reached down to her knees. She was naturally blond with large sky blue eyes and a small figure despite the amount of milkshakes, donuts and other fatty foods she ate. She was a sweet girl, always stopped to talk to people and if she noticed anyone sat alone she'd go and see if they were ok, or if someone was crying she'd offer them a shoulder to cry on and give them advice. Some said she'd make a great agony aunt but she always said she wouldn't, she had enough problems of her own that she couldn't solve. 

But now she was at the counter, a large smile on her face as she sat on one of the stools, glad to be off for the summer and Motoki grinned. "Milkshake, Usagi?" She only nodded, smiling wider as he turned and started making her usual drink, watching the girl every now and again over his shoulder as she sat singing in her seat, moving from side to side with the soft music that was on the speakers. Mamoru never paid attention to it, or at least never seemed to, Usagi was always listening, hating the silence.

"You are the sun,

You are the only one.

My heart is blue,

My heart is blue for you.

Be my... Be my...

Be my little rock and roll King"

Motoki laughed, trust Usagi to change the words from queen to king. He added a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a whipping of cream and a straw then turned to set it in front of the blond who clapped excitedly.

"Thanks Motoki, I've been dying for one of these all morning"

"You've been up all morning? since when? You never get up before ten. Do you have a fever?" The blond haired man quickly leant forwards, hand pressed to the younger girl's forehead as he frowned. Nope, perfectly normal, she must have some explanation... right?

"I went shopping with Mom and a friend of hers, It was soo embarrassing" She sighed slightly and took a sip of her drink before carrying on "We went around and bought these really nice tops and I got some really bright colours and a skirt too! But then we paid for them and as we left the machines were faulty so the really cute security guard stopped me and looked in the bag, but he was really nice about it all cause I was there with mom and Suzy. But then he turned to them and said 'Oh you can have her back now' so Suzy goes 'We don't want her back, can you keep her for another hour?' I just about died" Motoki laughed at his friend's chatter, poor girl was starting to blush again as she slurped down more of her ice cream.

"That wasn't the worst of it though. On the way home this black and yellow van nearly CRASHED into my side of the car! I had my window down and I yelped, he heard me and laughed as I tried to talk to Suzy who was next to me but I muttered 'He's cute' and he must have heard me because he then started waving every time he passed us so I sort of stuck my tongue out at him then he.. blew me a kiss.. It was fun but mom was mortified" The blond grinned as Motoki laughed, pushing the milkshake closer to the girl.

"Hey Usagi, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"Mamoru's birthday is coming up and I think I know what to get him" With that Motoki leant forwards and the two blonds started whispering to each other, their only witness? The milkshake, little did the small blond know that Motoki would be having a word with her best friends later on that day.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Heh There it is folks! Chapter two. Cakes beware! 'Toki has a plan..

Firstly, although this is similar themed to Motoki's gift it isn't the same and the present will not be a kiss although one may be added, I'm not up to that bit yet.

Rose-chan: I did have a story about Mamoru meeting his parents but I scrapped it because A, it didn't really get read much or if it did not many reviewed. B, I had writer's block and C, I got bored of it

Thank you all for your reviews, My birthday is coming up on the 18th of this month, a week on thursday then I get my GCSE results on the 25th and they determine whether I'm actually going to college or not, let's hope I am because I got my placement there.

The stories mentioned with the "Van guy" and the "Cute Security Guard guy" did actually happen to me bwhaha, both were peroxide blonds too.Van guy was older looking, probably about 25 ish with a pierced tongue and did at one point get out of the car and it went something like this... Van guy: Are you following me? Meg: -nod nod nod nod nod- Meg's mom:-shake of the head- NO! Van Guy: -Points and Meg- HAHA she says you are Meg:-smug grin-

The "Cute Security Guard" was about 20-23, cute and friendly bwhaha, no match to the uber nice Van guy though sadly


	4. Chapter 3: Enlisted in Help

Usagi had gone home to help her mother with some ironing or something when her four best friends walked into the crown arcade. It was funny because they all looked and acted so different, well, Minako looked a lot like Usagi with her blond hair and blue eyes although Minako was English whilst the other's were all Japanese. Minako was fairly loud, loved attention and often muddled her sayings when she spoke in Japanese. Mamoru who was excellent at English occasionally talked to her to give the poor girl a change

There was Rei, purplish black hair and violet eyes with a hot temper that suited her Miko job at the local shrine her grandfather owned. Rei was loud and sometimes bossy towards the other, she would probably make a good leader although her pep talks needed some work and that was a drastic understatement when it came to pepping Usagi. She also had a rather obvious crush on Mamoru

Ami had silvery blue hair and light blue eyes, a classic librarian type with a thirst for knowledge and a great ambition to be a doctor like her parents. She was beautiful, all of them were but she a quiet type of beautiful, very placid and the shiest of the bunch when it came to talking or anything public.

Then there was Makato. A mother hen in a somewhat masculine body. She was tall and muscular whilst the other girls were smaller and somewhat skinnier. Brown hair always in a pony tail, Emerald eyes, a love for martial arts, boys and cooking much to Usagi's approval. Makato was second only to Motoki in the food department when Usagi was concerned.

Then there had been Usagi, Strange hair style and loving nature included. She wasn't the brightest at school, she did pass however and was often seen running to school at five to nine wailing "I'M LATE AGAIN!". Her test score's weren't the best either, Mamoru had found that out the hard way when he first met her. She constantly bickered with Mamoru after they'd met, Throwing test papers without looking is not a good way to meet people, make a note of that people. She had however found herself quite attracted to the raven haired man and many noticed that he was the only one who could get under her skin and vice versa.

And so as the girls found themselves a booth, Motoki was only happy to whiz over there with a huge manic grin and note pad in hand, a pen tucked behind his ear. "So what can I get you lovely ladies today hmm?" He flashed a grin that had Makato and Minako giggling happily whilst Rei raised a cynical brow, Ami too busy with her book to notice. She never went anywhere without one.

"Cherry cola for Makato, Vanilla milkshake for Minako, Chocolate milkshake for me and flavoured water for Ami please" Rei smiled and Motoki took the order, quickly scooting off to make it. Minako and Makato thus began to drool, having a rather nice view of the man's rear and before they could tear their eye's away Rei hit them both on the forehead with a smirk.

Motoki soon returned, giving them their drinks before convincing Minako and Makato to move up a bit so he could sit with them, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Hey, Girls... It's Mamoru's birthday soon and I was wondering you would help me with something.. I'm going to be throwing him a party and I was wondering if you'd help me.. Surprise him" Needless to say, Rei instantly accepted for the whole group and they were stuck discussing plans. Usagi didn't yet know the other's were involved, or that there was going to be a party but she would do soon enough

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Gomen Nasai, I really did not like that chapter but now you sort of get the whole Bunny-A-Likes thing bwhaha. Erm the whole thing about Bunny-A-Like's jumping out of a cake was inspired by a conversation with baka over Msn that was something like...

Meg: A month to go! Baka: To? Meg: Pfft, you suck Baka: I know, I know, you're birthday Meg: Yay! I've asked for Signs, the Village, Ladder 49, Buffalo soldiers.. Loads of Joaquin Phoenix Dvds Baka: Good luck with that Meg: So what are you getting me? Baka:What are -YOU- getting me? Meg: Nothing yet, you're birthday isn't till october Baka: Pfft.. I'll get you a.. Phoenix-A-Like that jumps out of a cake, how's that?

SilentAngel101: My life is boring too, I just have those moments wher soemthing unbelievably funny happens and I think "Yay! Writing material!"

RedRose18:Oh boy.. I'm glad you like it and I'd be happy to send you what I have.. I'm about to finish the story because I've been bad and only written the first four chapters (including prologue) woops. I will get it finished and once I do I'll let ya know and if possible I'll email you the chapters

Mew Bunnyboo(and MiniPink): He's mine! I'm free and single so I'm snapping him up first.. I may let you have Cute Security Guy A.K.A. Matalan Guy

Miss Jessica Rabbit: Hehe the mental images of a granny pinching my cheeks you gave me bwhaha. Yes, Tommorow our dearest black haired, blue eyes, grumpy gut hottie/baka will get his present

To everyone else, Thank you sooo Much for the reviews, I love you all (-)>


	5. Chapter 4: Friends and a Finale

"August 10th, Mamoru's Birthday" Hino Rei sighed dreamily for a moment before thrusting her hand in the air with a determined grin. Today, on Mamoru's twentieth birthday she would once and for all get her beloved Mamoru. A cackle escaped the raven haired priestess' lips as she turned from her calendar and pranced to her bathroom to shower and change. If she was going to snag her soul-mate she had to look good, ni?

* * *

An hour later four girls entered the temple, three looking rather nervous but somewhat excited and one, Minako, grinning manically. Rei soon let them in and they were seated with a cup of tea each in roughly ten minutes.

"So.." Grinned Minako "I have the outfits"

"Let's see then, girl" Makato smiled whilst Usagi and Ami exchanged scared glances. Minako set down her cup and moved over to the door that currently had five coat hangers over the top. The girls stood up, setting their own cups down and moved to stand besides their blond friend as she peeked into the bags that currently blocked their view of their new costumes. She handed them out, one by one and left each girl to gasp in horror at their new costumes, or lack there of.

Usagi was eventually told about the party and agreed to help the girls and Motoki set up the party despite already being part of the "Main attraction" for the night's party.

Motoki spent the full day trying to keep the arcade clean and inviting people to the party. By five pm they'd closed and Mamoru was commanded to show up at precisely eight pm or he would suffer grave consequences. The girls arrived at five past five and began helping Motoki set up, covering the booth tables with food that had been cooked by Motoki and Makato.

* * *

The Arcade was soon turned into a party setting, a variety of music played over the speaker system, a huge mix of party foods cooked by two of Japan's best chef's aswell as a mixture of white and blue banners decorations ranging from a large banner over the counter that read "Happy Birthday, Mamoru" to heart and circular shaped confetti and even party hats.

Mamoru was of course on time and was greeted by claps from the full crowd that had showed up half an hour before hand. There must have been roughly fifty people, not including the usual gang there with a few late comers further on in the night. Mamoru had of course growled at Motoki but grinned to the crowds putting on a friendly face. The girls had also chosen that moment to peer behind the door resulting in Usagi squeaking and Rei grinning flirtatiously

"Now, Ladies and Gentle men.. It's time for our beloved Birthday boy" With this Motoki slung an arm around his friend's shoulders grinning widely.. Some people questioned if he'd had a drink or two but others said no, Motoki was always that way. "It's time, for my buddy here, to blow out his candles.. If you will please Caroline, Meg and Joaquin" At this two teenage girls and a "slightly" older man pushed out four large cakes from behind the counter however non had cakes.

Motoki lead Mamoru over to the first and stood behind it, kicking it lightly. Suddenly the top flipped off and a slim blond with odango's jumped out wearing an orange strapless swimsuit teamed with fluffy rabbit ears and a cotton tail. With a supermodel smile and a Marilyn Monroe tenor, Minako sang "Happy Birthday to you" gaining a swoon from several guys in the audience. Mamoru chuckled, shaking his head as Minako leant forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek holding out a small orange card that read "Odango-A-Like number one"

They moved onto the next cake and Motoki kicked it as he had the other, resulting in the lid flipping open once again. Makato popped wearing an identical outfit to Minako save hers was green, her pigtails only came up to her shoulders . She handed Mamoru a green card that read "Odango-A-Like number two" before singing "Squashed Tomatoes and stew" She leant forwards and kissed Mamoru on the other cheek as he once again laughed.

They moved to the third cake and Mamoru had a bad feeling about it as soon as Motoki's grin widened by a small fraction. It had to be Rei, the flirt Rei.. The one that didn't take no for an answer. Mamoru bit back a groan as the raven haired girl jumped out wearing a once again identical "bunny" suit in red, a large grin plastered on her lips, as well as dark crimson lipstick. Her dark hair was also pulled into Odangos that reached up to her mid back, much to her distaste. She blinked rapidly and he was half tempted to ask if she had something in her eye. "Happy birthday.." With a wriggled of the hips and chest, Rei leant forwards, puckering her lips slightly before adding "Dear, Mamoru". Unexpectedly she jumped up and swung her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his. When the man didn't kiss her back or wrap his arms around her she huffed slightly and plastered on a grin.. She'd have him some day. Motoki coughed and she lazily held forwards a red card reading "Odango-A-Like number three"

They moved on to the final cake and Ami popped out, wearing a blue outfit and her hair in buns. Two horrible fake streamers of blue hair hung from each bun and she blushed deeply giving Mamoru a fourth blue card reading "Odango-A-Like number four". With a shy smile she added "Happy birthday.. To you" She stepped out of the cake and wrapped her hands around Mamoru's waist for a couple of seconds before stepping back and ducking her head gaining a giggle from the other three girls.

"Arig.."

"Hey now!" Motoki cut Mamoru off with a grin as Makato and Minako stepped forwards, placing a hand over each of his eyes "We aren't quite finished yet". The group laughed as Ami and Rei stepped up and turned Mamoru around, Makato being tall could walk around easily with her hand on his face but poor Minako struggled, walking around on tip toes.

The group stepped back and Mamoru blinked as his midnight blue eyes fell on the original odango dressed in a pink outfit and blushing mildly. Around her neck was a collar of feathery fluff, a large, round piece of card hung from said "collar" reading "To Mamoru". Nervously, she stepped forwards and extended a hand to her sworn enemy, a small smile on her lips.

"Motoki said this is the one thing you wanted for your birthday.. Me as you friend so.. Friends?" She raised a brow, large blue eyes staring up at him as he slowly stared back. A cough came from a young man in the group of party goers and several other's cast him a glare or outright slapped him. Hesitantly Mamoru raised his hand to shake hers

"Friends" He smiled and just as he was about to grab her hand she pulled it away and stuck out her tongue.

"But I don't want to be friends" Usagi grinned as Mamoru turned a somewhat disgruntled look to Motoki as if to ask if this was a set up. Motoki shrugged, confused. Mamoru turned back to see Usagi with both arms outstretched looking now more nervous then before.

"I want to be more, if you'll take me" She gulped nervously as she watched his jaw drop and eyes widen. He shut it quickly and threw his arms around the blonde's waist and picked her up gaining a giggle from the girl.

"More then" The crowd cheered and clapped before people started talking, some moving to eat or drink as Mamoru lowered Usagi to the ground placing a chaste kiss on her lips before they turned to the others.

It was the perfect party and it wasn't till later that Mamoru saw what was on the bag of Usagi's tag.

"From Motoki, With Love"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Bwhaha, There you have it, the final chapter. Sorry to all Rei fans, I didn't mean to have her or evil but she was the best way to competition/humour oppurtunity and I really do like Rei.

Haha Got my first birthday card through today, my birthday isn't till a week tomorrow either but my cousin's is tomorrow so I think whoever it is that sent it got me and my cousin mixed up. Oh boy, I keep saying Oh Boy lately, it's so weird. I fill now get back to posting the last chapters of Me and My Baka, My apologies though, it won't be fluffy.. much


End file.
